In the prior art, generally U-shaped clips have been used to mount file hanging rails between the sides of drawers. In the prior clips a downward facing slot, that forms the U-shape, loosely slides over clip support rails mounted on the top edges of the sides of a drawer. The ends of file hanging rails are received in a vertical groove in the sides of the clips facing inward toward one another.
As the prior art clips loosely fit over the rails mounted on the edge of the drawer, the clips freely slide back and forth along the clip support rails the file hanging rails are easily knocked out of position.
The present invention provides clips that wedge onto tapered portion of a clip support rails mounted on the top edges of a drawer when a downward force is applied to the clip. When files are hung on hanging rails mounted between the clips, the weight of the files apply a downward force onto the clips to wedge the clips into place on the tapered mounting rails of the drawer thereby resisting the sliding of the clips out of position.